Weapon Details
Physical Weapons Materials ;Foraged *Black Wood: Stages 1, 11, & 19. **Timber = 3 Black Wood *Iron: Stages 2, 6, 7, 10, & 12. **Steel = 2 Iron + 3 Limestone *Oak: Stage 3. *Limestone: Stages 5, 7, 11, & 12. *Copper: Stages 5, 10, 12, 15, & 17. *Gold: Stages 19 **Gold = 50 Gold Dust *Silver: Stages 6, 7, 9, 18. *Obsidian: Stages 18 & 19. ;Dropped *Lithe Tail: **Stage 6 (Night Mare) **Stage 7 (Unicorn). *Demon Crystal **Stage 8 (Wraith). *Fangs **Stage 3 (Leopard, Dark Leopard) **Stage 6 (Hellhound). *Magical Creature Claw **Stage 6 (Hellhound). ---- Synthesis ;Iron Weapons = 10 Iron *Long Sword *Axe *Rapier *Halberd ;Steel Weapons = 3 Steel *Lance *War Hammer ;Bronze Weapons = 10 Copper *Bronze Long Sword *Bronze Axe *Bronze War Hammer ;Silver Weapons = 10 Silver *Silver Long Sword *Silver Axe *Silver Lance *Silver War Hammer *Silver Rapier *Silver Halberd ;Golden Weapons = 10 Gold *Golden Mace *Golden Hammer *Golden Axe *Golden Talon *Golden Scythe *Golden Dagger *Golden Halberd *Golden Lance *Golden Great Sword ;Wooden Weapons *Long Bow = 1 Oak + 1 Fangs + 1 Lithe Tail *Wooden Club = 1 Black Wood *Wooden Staff = 1 Black Wood *Wooden Hammer = 1 Timber ;Misc. Weapons *Spear = 1 Oak + 5 Iron *Scythe = 10 Demon Crystal *Whip = 5 Tentacle + 1 Leather ---- Weapon Class Information Reference Offensive Ability Syntax: Regular. High. Zoa. Giga. Holy. Paragon. Range/Special Range: Short (s''); Medium (''m); Long (l'') Hand: One-handed (''1h); Two-handed (2h) ---- Magical Weapons For each Gem Staff, there are 2 of intermediate forms: a Wand and a Rod. The wand can cast a magic spell using gem points. As for the Rod, you simply attack with it, and enemies will react in a different way to each gemmed rod. ---- Materials ;Wooden Staff *1 Black Wood = 1 Wooden Staff *'Used for creating all gemmed staves.' ---- Synthesis ;Zoisite *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Zoisite = Zoisite Staff *Zoisite Staff + 50 Magical Creature Claws = Shadow Wand *Zoisite Staff + 1 The Evil Eye = Stone Rod *Shadow Wand + Stone Rod = Dark Staff ;Emerald *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Emerald = Emerald Staff *Emerald Staff + 50 Venom Bag = Poison Wand *Emerald Staff + 50 Poison Mushroom = Poisonous Rod *Poison Wand + Poisonous Rod = Venom Staff ;Sapphire *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Sapphire = Sapphire Staff *Sapphire Staff + 50 Mammal Scales = Healing Wand *Sapphire Staff + 50 Lycan Thrope Claws = Sleeping Rod *Healing Wand + Sleeping Rod = Oasis Staff ;Tourmaline *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Tourmaline = Tourmaline Staff *Tourmaline Staff + 50 Thunder Crystals = Thunder Wand *Tourmaline Staff + 50 Powdery Scales = Paralyzing Rod *Thunder Wand + Paralyzing Rod = Bolt Staff ;Ruby *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Ruby = Ruby Staff *Ruby Staff + 50 Burning Manes = Fire Wand (Wand) *Ruby Staff + 50 Magical Sparks = Flame Wand (Rod) *Fire Wand + Flame Wand = Inferno Staff ;Diamond *1 Wooden Staff + 1 Diamond = Diamond Staff *Diamond Staff + 50 Ice Powders = Frost Wand *Diamond Staff + 1 Dragon Horns = Freezing Rod *Frost Wand + Freezing Rod = Blizzard Staff ---- Composite Wands There are currently 3 wands that can be made using two kinds of gems. thus having more power over Magical Staves but at a greater cost of magic points: *4 Oak + 1 Diamond + 1 Emerald = Fairy Wand *4 Dragon Horns + 1 Ruby + 1 Tourmaline = Crushing Wand *4 Dragon Bone + 1 Zoisite + 1 Sapphire = Absorbing Wand ---- Upgrading Upgrade and make weapons by putting items in the Rucksack. (Items → Rucksack) Physical Weapons Physical Weapons can be made better by combining five weapons to make the next grade. After upgrading, the weapons have a higher impact. Progression *Regular → High → Zoa → Giga → Holy → Paragon *Scythe: Regular → Ghost → Phantom → Death Details *5 Halberds = 1 High Halberd *5 High Halberds = 1 Zoa Halberd *5 Zoa Halberds = 1 Giga Halberd *5 Giga Halberds = 1 Holy Halberd *5 Holy Halberds = 1 Paragon Halberd Magical Weapons Magical Weapons can be made better by combining the weapons together. Progression *Wooden Staff → Gem Staff → Rod/Wand → Rod & Wand → Magical Staff Details *Wooden Staff: 1 Black Wood = 1 Wooden Staff *Gem Staff: 1 Wooden Staff + 1 Zoisite = Zoisite Staff. **Wand: Zoisite Staff + 50 Magical Creature Claws = Shadow Wand. **Rod: Zoisite Staff + 1 Evil Eye = Stone Rod. *Magical Staff: Shadow Wand + Stone Rod = Dark Staff. Category:Weapons Category:Articles